Enough Light to Colour my World
by The Angel of Clarity
Summary: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was a pathetic excuse for a Viking. He'd always been the smallest and most gentle of the children, preferring to chase butterflies instead of learning how to thrust a sword. He was clumsy and uncoordinated, shy and modest. But despite all that, Astrid knew he was a really good friend.
1. Chocking on the Air in Eden

**Chapter One: Choking on the Air in Eden**

The bucket felt heavy in her arms as she darted between falling debris. Astrid Hofferson was not usually the kind of girl who would admit to being afraid but as her village burned, it was hard to squash the terror down. It was almost too hot to think but she knew she had to get closer to the flames in order to put them out.

Dragon raids were happening more and more often as winter approached and protecting Berk's infrastructure was especially important. That was why Stoick the Vast had gathered the teenagers and given them a job on the battlefield, as preparation for a war they were about to inherit.

Of course, if anyone suspected this was a decision made to make up for warriors lost in the search for the dragons' nest, they never said anything.

Astrid had felt honoured when she'd received the position but now she just felt the smoke pressing down on her skin and the awful dryness of her throat. She and the other teens were trying to control the damage using water from the well in order to keep the ground cool and prevent it from catching alight. Above them, the deadly reptiles screeched and flew.

If their job wasn't already hard enough, the chaos made things worse. Astrid had grown up with stories of heroic battles and mighty deaths, she'd consumed those stories and had thought she understood exactly what it would be like to be on the frontlines.

It was nothing like she'd imagined.

The dragons were merciless and resilient. As skilled as any Viking was with a weapon, it was difficult to fight when so hopelessly outnumbered. For the first time in her life, Astrid was made aware of the fact that this may be a war that was impossible for them to win. Even so, the Hooligans continued to fight, living up to Astrid's fairytales.

Mrs Ack's house had suffered some light damage but so far they'd been able to keep it standing. For just a minute, Astrid allowed herself to survey the village before getting back to refill her bucket. Movement was everywhere; from the dragons in the skies and the Vikings on the ground. Shouts filled the air, cries of pain and victory melding together in the early morning.

It was Ruffnut's scream of, "Astrid!" that caused her to duck in time to avoid being hit by the burning fire of a Deadly Nadder. The movement was so sudden that she landed, face first, on the ground, her mouth filling with soil and shock. If Astrid had her axe instead of a bucket, she would have made the Nadder pay but by the time she scrambled back onto her feet, the bright blue dragon was gone, already blending in to the others overhead.

"Thanks," she bit to the other blonde girl, receiving a brief nod in reply. As the only two females on the fire brigade they stuck close together, if only to use each other as buffers for Snotlout's advances. A new fire broke out and Ruff went off with a wide grin on her face while Astrid headed back to the well for a refill.

The familiar exercise of working the pump and pulling up the now full bucket, made Astrid a little more focused. She could do this, she was a Viking.

Just as she was about to join her friends her father appeared out of the fighting, heading straight at her. Ferdi Hofferson was skinnier than most Vikings but he was also faster and his style of fighting was renowned over the archipelago. Astrid loved him dearly for he'd always encouraged her strength rather than her femininity. Other girls weren't always so lucky.

"Go to the forge and have Gobber fix my axe. Hurry back and don't dawdle." Shoving the broken weapon at his daughter, he leapt straight back into the fray.

Astrid managed to drop neither the bucket nor the axe before placing the former on the ground beside the well and sprinting off to the forge.

The forge was almost as familiar to Astrid as her own home. Gobber was a distinct character and he loved spending time with the village's children, telling them stories of how he lost his limbs and ancient battles. The old weaponsmith was like an eccentric uncle and Astrid had fond memories of him carving a little battleaxe for her to play with when she was small.

That night the forge was beyond busy; people coming and going, leaving broken weapons and taking better ones. Instead of waiting in line, she snuck in through the back door.

After all, she had an in with Gobber's apprentice.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was a pathetic excuse for a Viking. He'd always been the smallest and most gentle of the children, preferring to chase butterflies instead of learning how to thrust a sword. He was clumsy and uncoordinated, shy and modest. But despite all that, he was a really good friend.

"You look busy," Astrid said smugly as she noticed the sweat dripping down his brow. Hiccup finished sharpening a sword before passing it on to Gobber and giving her a scathing look before taking the axe out of her hand.

"You look filthy." His hands moved expertly as he inspected the weapon, struggling to hold it upright due to it's massive size and his smaller stature. Astrid would have moved to help him but Hiccup was all about being able to do things by himself so she stayed in the corner, watching him work.

The forge was cluttered with weapons and pieces of paper floating around. Astrid believed in such a thing as organised mess but this mess seemed to defy all logic and reason. The fire of the kiln burnt as hotly as the fires outside but Astrid preferred being in the forge to being outside it.

"Someone's in a bad mood. Did Gobber call you a talking fishbone again?" Her teasing had the opposite of her intended effect. Instead of forcing him to crack a reluctant smile, his hands slipped and the axe fell dangerously close to his foot. Astrid was on her feet in a second, rushing to his side and pulling him away from the moving wheel. "What in Hels name is wrong with you?" She was aware that her voice sounded furious but as the fear and adrenaline left her system, she couldn't believe he'd been so careless.

It took him a moment but Hiccup finally met her eyes and gave her a self-deprecating smile. "My clumsiness will be the death of me someday." Astrid let him get back to his work but she knew Hiccup well enough to know something was bothering him and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

Before she had a chance to question her friend further, he handed her the axe and she knew she had to leave, lest her father be stranded in battle without a weapon. She glimpsed at the auburn haired boy once more before leaving the safety of the forge and heading back out into the battle.

Her father was fighting valiantly next to the chief and Astrid felt pride at seeing him at Stoick's side. She didn't care about the danger as she sidestepped her way towards them, holding the axe reverently. If Ferdi was surprised to see his young daughter in the midst of the fight then he didn't show it, instead taking the axe and giving her a short "thank you". Stoick nodded at the young girl, impressed with her bravery and dedication to her father.

The raids were beginning to die down a little but there were still plenty of fires to attend to. Astrid was pleased to find her bucket still full and sitting where she'd left it by the well. Her tired arms complained under the weight but she trudged towards the others anyway.

Before she could join them, a scream tore through the air. Those not fighting turned their heads at the sound but Astrid was the only one who recognised its source. "Hiccup," she whispered to herself before running off in the direction he'd screamed from.

When he finally came within view, the shock of the sight before her made Astrid freeze. There was her stupid, idiotic best friend, running for his life with a Monstrous Nightmare right on his heels. The dragon was bigger than most of its kind and it made Hiccup look tiny in comparison. Astrid's heart was pounding as she tried to catch up with him or deflect the dragon's attention away but it was like her legs were trying to get through water rather than air and she just wasn't fast enough.

Hiccup was smart though, smart enough to use his knowledge of Berk's environment. Every step was dangerously uncoordinated but he managed to outpace the massive beast until he got to the edge of the village.

Finally Astrid was close enough to see Hiccup's face clearly. He looked terrified but there was something else there; a desperation for something she couldn't name but it seemed to be something that might just keep him alive.

Picking up a large stick from the ground (possibly the broken handle of a mace, it was difficult to tell in the dark) she flung it at the dragon, hitting it in the middle of its forehead. Momentarily distracted from the skinny prey it had been chasing, it turned its giant head towards the creature that threw the stick.

Astrid would be the first person to admit that she didn't really have a solid plan. Her first thought had been to distract the Nightmare away from Hiccup but she didn't know what to do now that it's attention was on her. Up close the Nightmare was definitely living up to its name. Red scales were covered with some kind of sticky resin and its horns were almost as big as she was. She could hear a low growl, nestled in the dragon's throat and she was worried that at any moment that growl could turn into a roar of fire.

In the background, Astrid could also hear gasps. She hoped someone had seen and was coming to help but she knew any sudden movements and she'd be burnt to a crisp.

And then Hiccup was there, trying to do for her what she'd done for him, making noise and trying to distract the Nightmare and give her time. Astrid suddenly felt a great surge of affection for the boy.

The dragon couldn't seem to choose which of the teens he wanted to go after and that moment of indecision allowed them to get away. They were too far apart to go in the same direction; Hiccup hid behind a torch pole and Astrid ran back into the crowd that couldn't help but was watching the Nightmare with concerned and frustrated expressions.

Her father came to the front of the crowd, wrapping his arms around her tightly and whispering sentiments into her hair. Astrid was able to turn her head around enough to see the Nightmare going after Hiccup and she wanted to scream at the people around her to do something but she felt completely paralyzed.

The dragon was toying with him now, making Hiccup think it would attack from the left when it was really coming in from the right. Then when it was done and ready to move in for the kill strike, it opened its great mouth and released a stream of fire directly at the pole Hiccup was leaning against.

Astrid was terrified for her friend. She couldn't see him anymore and a part of her was bracing for the thought that she might never seen him again.

Then Stoick the Vast arrived, eager for vengeance on the beast that dared to go after his son.

The battle was over quickly, the Nightmare running out of strikes and Stoick's experience with beasts made it an easy fight. Astrid's relief felt like a physical thing when the dragon was being led away and Hiccup's head peeked out from behind the charred pole.

It was then that Stoick's anger turned on him.

"What were you doing out! You were supposed to stay in the forge!" Stoick was awful in his anger and Astrid felt a new sense of appreciation for her father who was still clutching her, grateful for her life. She thought Hiccup was brave for withstanding the yelling without cowering.

"I know dad, and I swear I would have stayed in the forge but the thing is, I hit a Night Fury!" Exasperated sighs ran through the crowd; this was not the first time Hiccup had made such a claim. "It isn't like the last few times, I had a clear shot and I just had to go for it. It landed somewhere near Raven's Point, we need to send out a search-"

"Enough!" Stoick was firm as he interrupted his son. He cast a glance at the gathered crowd before turning back to Hiccup. "I don't have time for this. Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"

"I think the village could do with a little less feeding, if you know what I mean." Well it was good to know Hiccup's warped sense of humour had survived the encounter. The rest of the villagers didn't seem to appreciate that as much as Astrid.

"Quiet, Hiccup. You're just lucky Astrid was there to help you." And with that the chief nodded to Gobber who came forward and dragged Hiccup away, in the direction of his house.

Astrid felt her Dad trying to lead her away too but she turned to him and said, "I'm fine Dad. Can I," she gestured towards the chief's son, "have a minute?" He nodded and leant forward to kiss her forehead.

"You've made me proud today, my little Valkyrie."

Her legs were beginning to feel the strain of the night and it took so much energy to catch up. She had never been more grateful for Gobber's lack of leg. Eventually she found them though, Hiccup being lectured on how to communicate with his father or something equally as personal that Astrid felt very awkward at overhearing.

"Hiccup!" she called and he turned around to face her. He looked awful; light burns and scratches almost as numerous as his freckles covered his skin. Not only that but he looked exhausted, like the wind was strong enough to knock him to the ground. Astrid understood because she felt exactly the same way.

There was something so completely vulnerable about him that she broke cover and grabbed him into a hug. He seemed so surprised by it that it took him a few moments to respond and wrap his arms around her. The whole thing barely lasted a minute but it was enough to say what it need to say. _I'm glad you're alive. Thank you for saving me._

"If you ever do something so stupid again, you're going to wish I'd let that Monstrous Nightmare eat you." He blanched at the threat, which gave Astrid a little bit of an ego boost.

"I really did hit a Night Fury, Astrid. I used a weapon I made myself and I saw it go down. You have to believe me." He looked so genuine and she wanted to believe him but Night Furies were the single most deadly species of dragons that the Hooligans knew about and Hiccup was the least Viking-like person she knew.

How could he down a Night Fury?

She didn't know what to say. Astrid was, by nature, a very blunt person who had no problem telling the truth but she didn't want to hurt Hiccup. She settled for saying, "I don't know what to believe. I'm just happy we're both ok."

Hiccup didn't seem too thrilled by her answer but he accepted it before turning away and heading back to Gobber who had watched the whole exchange eagerly which caused a slight heat to come to Astrid's cheeks.

She knew Hiccup wasn't going to let the whole Night Fury thing go and she was worried about the next time it got him into trouble. As Astrid walked back to where her father was waiting, she hoped she'd be there to help him when that next time happened.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the first chapter of my new multi-chap fic. I've been wanting to explore this AU for a while and I have some really great scenes mapped out. I'm aiming for each chapter to be around 2500-3000 words but I'll see how I go. I'm also planning to update weekly so watch out for a new chapter next Sunday. <strong>

**The title of the fic is from the song 'Boy' by Birds of Tokyo which is awesome and the title of the chapter is from 'Eden' by Sara Bareilles. **

**Please let me know what you think.**


	2. With Broken Words I've Tried to Say

**With Broken Words I've Tried to Say**

Frieda Hofferson was not impressed by her daughter's heroic rescue of the chief's son. As the mother of a young son, she'd elected to stay home rather than fight in the raids and if she'd had her way Astrid wouldn't have been involved either. So when her husband had dragged their soot-covered daughter through their front door, she'd been prepared to show no mercy.

Astrid had been bundled tightly into a blanket and forcibly fed gallons of broth, like she were a little girl who'd caught a cold. The fire in the corner and the thickness of the blanket made Astrid feel like she was about to faint from the heat but the sound of her mother screeching at her father was enough to keep her alert.

"Do you even care how close we came to losing her? I told Stoick, I said she was too young, that it was too dangerous and now look at what's happened! I'm not letting her go out again and there's nothing you can say to convince me otherwise!" Her father took his wife's wrath without a word even though Astrid wished he could say something in her defence.

"Mum, it wasn't Dad's fault," but that had been the wrong thing to say, because now her mother's anger was focused on her. Frieda's normally serene face was turning purple and her breaths grew louder and louder as the venomous words escaped her mouth.

"How is it," Frieda hissed, the dark blue vein on her neck pulsing, "that a routine fire job put you in the way of a Monstrous Nightmare?" At that moment, Astrid would have preferred to be facing the dragon.

"I don't know, it just sort of," Astrid shrugged her shoulders as much as she could from underneath the blanket, "happened." Her eyes met those of her father's across the room. She shook her head just a little, the movement small enough that her mother wouldn't see. Ferdi nodded back at her, seeming to understand that Astrid didn't want Hiccup mentioned to her mother.

It wasn't that Astrid thought her mother would disapprove, it was that her mother would approve a bit too enthusiastically. The son of the chief was a prize any mother would want for her daughter and Astrid's friendship with Hiccup had delighted Frieda when she'd first found out. Astrid didn't need the incident bringing up talks of betrothals and marriage.

Before her mother could explode further, Ferdi stepped in. "Astrid, go to your room and clean yourself up." As always, her father's voice left no room for argument so Astrid dislodged herself from the cocoon of blankets and quickly went up the stairs to her bedroom. She could still hear her parents' voices from downstairs but the second battle of the day seemed to be dying down.

In the corner of her room there was a jug of water and a small basin. Taking off her armour, she grabbed a washcloth and began running it through the water. She started running the cloth up and down her arms, watching as the dirt and grime mixed in with the water. Astrid hadn't realised just how much filth had accumulated on her skin. She couldn't wait until the next bathing day, when she might wash herself properly.

Finally, Astrid's body was as clean as she could manage and it was time to deal with her hair. The once yellow strands had taken on the colour of mud and there was an alarming amount of disgusting stuff caked in there. Her braid rubbed against her neck uncomfortably and she was sure the skin where it touched was red.

As she was rinsing, her mother climbed the stairs and entered the room. Freida Hofferson was regarded as one of the handsomest women on the island, though age was beginning to line her face and the colour of chestnuts was starting to fade from her hair. She stalked over to her daughter, grabbed her wrist and, with some hidden strength, forced Astrid to sit on her bed.

Astrid didn't know what her mother was up to and she was about to ask when she felt a comb being run through her hair. It was something they'd done when Astrid was little and upset about something. Now it was her mother's turn to be upset and from the way she was pulling just a little too hard, she was clearly distraught about what'd happened.

"I never would have forgiven myself, Astrid. You could have died tonight and I would have been at home with no idea." Her voice was quivering, as though she were holding back tears and Astrid felt close to crying herself. In the chaos of the raid, Astrid hadn't given a single thought to her mother, waiting at home and the pain she suffered from not being able to protect her children.

"Mum," she whispered but didn't trust herself to continue. Frieda's hands were unsteady, snagging on clumps of her hair but Astrid didn't mind. Soon, the combing was done and her head felt much lighter, albeit not entirely clean. Her mother's hands moved expertly, twisting the hair into a simple braid before tying it up with a piece of leather.

Astrid turned around, grabbed her mother's arm and pulled her down to sit on the bed. The older woman looked at her daughter, sorrow in her eyes from a loss she came close to feeling before wrapping her arms around Astrid and pulling her close. They stayed like that for a minute, and then Frieda pressed a kiss to Astrid's brow.

"I love you Astrid and I know that you're going to be an amazing warrior and you'll do your family proud. But I look at you, and I see the tiny baby I brought into the world, the one I'm meant to protect." The older woman stroked her daughter's face.

"I love you too mum."

"But if you think any of this is going to stop me from punishing you for being so reckless. You're going to be helping me with chores for a long time, Astrid."

* * *

><p>Her hands were aching and Astrid was tempted to snap the broom in half, she was so sick of the sight of it. Her mother hadn't been kidding when she said Astrid would have to work and it was possible the Hofferson house had never been so clean before. It had taken her hours but the floor of the house was finally dust free and she was just finishing up with the sweeping on porch steps.<p>

The chief had called for a meeting in the Great Hall so her parents had left earlier in the day, emotional outbursts forgotten. Normally Astrid would have begged for them to take her to the meeting but she figured it might be better to let things blow over a little first.

Her eyes were unused to the bright sunlight and she cupped her hands around her eyes in order to avoid glare as she surveyed the village. The days in winter were short and Berk bustled in the hours when a lantern wasn't necessary to light the way. Astrid could see the remnants of the raid, the damage that had been done and the fires she hadn't been able to stop.

It could have been a lot worse; none of the buildings that the village depended on had been hit, the foodstore, the water basin, all untouched. The residential houses had taken the brunt of the dragons' fire, which was probably why a town meeting was being held. Resources would be needed for repairs and people would need a place to stay while their homes were uninhabitable.

"Hey Astrid!" Snotlout voice cut through the quiet of the morning like a knife through cheese. Then the others came, grouped together and smiling as though they all shared the same secret. Astrid hadn't seen the gang since the night before, not since she'd gone to Hiccup's rescue. She just knew they would have something to say about that.

"Where's loverboy? Is he off downing a Timberjack or a Whispering Death? I'm not really sure what comes after a Night Fury, I just hope for your sake he hasn't peaked early." Ruffnut snickered loudly and Tuffnut joined in with her while Snotlout looked queasy and Fishlegs was disinterested.

"Stop it," Astrid began. "How many times do I have to ask you to leave Hiccup alone? He's just a friend." The others just kept laughing, her words doing little to convince anyone of anything. But then again, trying to convince anyone that her relationship with Hiccup was completely platonic but that seemed a monumental task.

"See, just a friend. Can we drop this now?" Snotlout's eyes were bulged and his face was a little green, proof of just how uncomfortable the conversation made could empathise. "Anyway, we're going to sneak in to the Dragon Arena. Apparently they managed to catch some dragons last night -"

"Including that Monstrous Nightmare -" That would be Ruff again.

"And we're gonna go check them out while everyone is busy with the town meeting. Wanna come?" Snotlout really did have leering down as an artform and it was really starting to creep Astrid out. Leaning the broom against the doorway, she dusted off her skirt, glad to be done with the cleaning.

"Sounds like fun," she said, though she knew her parents would be mad if they found out she wasn't doing her chores like she was supposed to. But she was curious and figured that as long as she made it back home before they did, it would all be fine.

The Dragon Arena was one of the biggest buildings on Berk. A huge, hulking structure, the Berk Dragon Arena was one of the oldest buildings on the island and had been used to train Vikings for many years. Astrid had only been there a few times when she was younger but as soon as she set foot through the gate she'd fallen in love. This was the place where Vikings were melded into the warriors from legend and this is where she would be melded too. It was everything she'd ever wanted.

However, the other teens weren't as awed as Astrid, instead of stopping to savour the atmosphere, they marched straight over to the cage doors, starting with the smallest so they could work their way up.

One by one they would take turns peaking their heads through the heavy doors while the others kept them open, just a fraction, enough to look but not enough to let the dragons escape. The Terrible Terror hadn't seemed dangerous; it's bright green scales almost glowing in the stale blackness of the cage. If Astrid hadn't known anything more about the breed, she might have said it was just a hatchling rather than a full grown dragon.

Next, they saw the Gronckle, a fat little dragon whose thick skin made it very difficult to kill. As Astrid looked at it, she tried to imagine what it would be like to slay such a beast. Would it make her feel powerful? She thought about her uncle Finn, who froze in battle and disgraced their family. Would killing this dragon make that shame go away?

She could feel Ruffnut's elbow jamming into her side as the other girl tried to get a better look. Astrid took a step away, allowing Ruff to replace her in looking at the Gronckle. While the others were focused on the dragon, she moved towards another door.

The wood felt warm beneath her fingers, like something was trying to heat it from the inside, but wasn't prepared for it to be so thick. She couldn't say what possessed her to do it, she knew it was stupid but she slid the lock out of its place and slowly pushed the door open a sliver.

It was the Deadly Nadder that had fired at her during the raid. The dragon's scales seemed to glow in the dark but even so, the vibrant blues and yellows look more faded than they should have been after just one day. Suddenly, its head came up and their eyes met. There were cuts, deep looking ones, surrounding its nose and mouth and it let out a high-pitched cry that was profoundly sad.

Astrid found it hard to breathe, slamming the door behind her when she could bear to look anymore. The dragon wasn't one of the awful monsters that destroyed lives, it was pathetic and helpless. She'd never given much thought to the captured dragons they kept in the arena, used for honing skills but now she developed a distaste for it.

She would rather give them a quick death, a show of mercy they didn't deserve.

The others were still laughing at the Gronckle's misery, with the exception of Fishlegs, who just looked uncomfortable. He stood a little apart and Astrid couldn't help but wonder why he'd come in the first place. She thought he'd have been more comfortable rereading the Dragon Manual than getting up close and personal with the real thing.

When she rejoined the group it didn't surprise her that no one noticed that she'd been gone.

"Man, I can't wait until we learn how to kill these things! The ladies will not be able to keep away once they see me in action." Snotlout jeered while the twins laughed and Fishlegs tittered but Astrid was already tuning it out.

Soon it would be her turn; she could prove herself and redeem the Hofferson name. She knew she was better than that pathetic creature and as they left the arena, she knew she would show everyone exactly what she was capable of.

* * *

><p>Her parents were home by the time she got back, the atmosphere in the living room thick and uncomfortable. The broom she'd abandoned lay where she'd left it and it seemed obvious to Astrid that she was about to get in trouble for running off. With a heavy heart, she skulked into the house.<p>

However, her mother and father paid little notice to their daughter, frantically moving about the room, grabbing food and blankets. Astrid felt invisible as they continued not to notice her and she got the feeling that something must have happened at the town meeting.

"Mum, Dad, are you ok?" she asked hesitantly. Moving to the centre of the room while her parents moved around her, Astrid noticed the displeasure on her mother's face and the driven expression on her father's. Frieda Hofferson stopped her angry movements and turned to Astrid.

"Your father is leaving us, right as winter approaches to look for the dragon's nest! Because, apparently being a good father and husband just isn't as exciting as gallivanting off to kill dragons!" The words had evolved into a jumble of screaming and emotion, the likes of which Astrid had never seen from her mother.

"Frieda, lower your voice. This is something that needs to be done if we want the village to be safe for our children and grandchildren. It's an honour to fight for my tribe." He spoke in his matter-of-fact tone but there was something underneath his words, something that conveyed the sense that maybe he wasn't completely at ease with his decision.

Her mother scoffed at him, her chestnut hair escaping from her braid, giving her a harried appearance. Astrid went to Frieda and pulled her to an armchair and forced her to sit. She was aware that the action was a lot like the night before except their positions were completely reversed.

"Everything will be alright, Mum. I'll do extra chores while Dad's gone and I'll ask Hiccup to help. He owes me, after all I did save his life. Everything will be fine." But that made her mother's eyes as hard as steel.

"You won't have time help around the house once Dragon Training starts! And you know that Haddock boy will cause more trouble than he's worth. No, when Winter comes, we're all going to starve!" With that, Frieda Hofferson stood and strode from the room, going up the stairs to be alone.

Astrid was left alone with her father who let out a long sigh, taking his wife's place in the armchair (which was getting a lot of use over the past few days). He looked much older than usual, as though the events of the past two days were beginning to weigh on his soul. "It was meant to be a surprise."

"Dragon Training?"

"Chief needs fresh blood to join the ranks. I told him, you'd be honoured." They were silent for a moment; her father in the chair and Astrid standing awkwardly beside him. "The voyage won't take long, Stoick'll want to be back before the Winter really sets in. I expect you to help your mother while I'm gone. I know you'll do me proud."

Her father stood up then, muttered a quick, "I'll be eating in the Great Hall," gave her a kiss on the brow and then was gone. Astrid was still standing there, not knowing what to think.

She wanted to kill dragons and now she was going to.

* * *

><p>Berk's harbour was a cornucopia of movement on the morning of the voyage's departure. Families were gathered to say good-bye as the ships were being loaded with supplies for the journey. It seemed like the entire village had come out to watch them sail off into the horizon.<p>

Astrid shivered slightly under her furs, wishing she'd put on another layer. The sun was just beginning to peak out and she knew they would have to leave soon. Her father's heavy hand rested on her shoulder, a last gesture between the two.

Her mother stood in angry silence behind them, her angry and worry mixed together as she held her infant son.. Late the night before, Astrid had heard her parents saying their own goodbye; their soft moans and quiet whispers leaking through the walls and keeping her awake. But then the morning came, full of bitterness and farewells.

The chief stood, tall and proud as he directed the crew. Hiccup was behind him, hiding in the shadows like he'd been told to stay out of the way. Astrid watched the two Haddocks; she saw the way Hiccup subconsciously moved his body the same way as his father and she saw how Stoick wouldn't even turn his head towards his son.

Before she had the chance to look away, the chief moved his gaze towards her and their eyes met. Astrid had always respected the chief; he was strong and he didn't let anyone get in his way. But he was also a good leader; he could rally people and bring them to his cause in a way she'd never seen before. She wanted to be like him when she grew up.

Slowly, the chief nodded his head, a show of appreciation to the girl who saved his son. Astrid gave him a small smile in return before Stoick went back to his duties.

Suddenly a horn sounded and it was time for the Vikings to board. Astrid's father placed a kiss on the baby's forehead, ruffling his wispy blonde hair before turning to his wife. "I'll be back soon, my dear. You'll barely notice that I'm gone."

Frieda was unusually stoic but she allowed her husband to kiss her goodbye.

Lastly, Ferdi Hofferson turned to his daughter. Astrid leaned up and kissed her father on the cheek, pulling away with a smile and a, "I'll make you proud in Dragon Training, Dad. I promise."

Smiling, he caressed her cheek, "I'm sure you will, Little Valkyrie." After that, there was little more that needed to be said.

As the ships pulled out of the harbour and Astrid's father had disappeared beyond her eyesight, Astrid couldn't wait to live up to her promise and make her father proud.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this was a fun chapter to write. I know there wasn't a lot of interaction between Astrid and Hiccup but I thought it was really important to lay some ground work. Writing Astrid's parents was really great and I've gotten some positive feedback about her Dad so I hope I got them right in this chapter. <strong>

**Right now, I'm storyboarding the variations that I want to happen and figuring out timelines and stuff. But I had some really great ideas while I was writing this chapter and I'm really excited about the rest of the fic.**

**Also, I know this was less streamlined than the first chapter but that was one very action driven scene as opposed to the internal stuff that's going on here. Feel free to let me know which you prefer.**

**I'm planning on posting chapter three next Sunday but I'm getting my high school results on Thursday (which determine whether or not I get into university) so that might get in the way (depending on what the results are).**

**My tumblr name is attachedtomybookshelf and that's where I post previews and my update schedule.**

**The title is from 'Something I Need' by One Republic**


End file.
